gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Three Leaf Clover
Isn't the reward $300,000 instead $250,000?(Stebner603 00:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC)) :I'm pretty sure that it's $250,000, at least that's what I got for it. Did you get a different amount or something?--LuisFernandoLopez 12:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I'm almost positive I got $300,000 but I'll check again, I just don't have a save near that mission though so it'll be a little while before i confirm it (Stebner603 01:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC)) :Did that 2nd guy get killed? i'm sorry, I forget his name... But one of Packie's mates gets killed inside the bank during the cutscene, and it's possible for the other random guy to get wasted by the cops outside. Maybe if he gets killed you get $300,000 as opposed to $250,000?--HuDaFuK 11:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, the other (third guy) is Derrick McReary, Packie's brother and if he dies then the mission fails. And since he has missions of his own later on in the game, it can't be possible. Hey, HuDaFuK, can I just ask if you've played the game, just cause it seems as though you don't. --LuisFernandoLopez 22:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, you're right. I have played GTAIV, but I think I got confused with the bank job mission in Vice City. it's possible for one of the guys to get killed in that and I think it affects your reward money.--HuDaFuK 10:39, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's ok, everyone sometimes messes up. But we've still not found out whether it's $300 000 or $250 000. lol --LuisFernandoLopez 10:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Can't help you there I'm afraid, my only save file's at 100% and I can't really be bothered to start a whole new game!--HuDaFuK 13:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it is 250,000, usually by the time I do that mission I have around 77,000, after the mission I have 320,000 or so.--DeLMrcs 13:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :That's ok, I'm already relpaying the game anyway, but remember to indent guys (but after five start again), thanks for you rhelp anyway. --LuisFernandoLopez 13:44, 21 June 2009 (UTC) It's $250,000. I just played this mission last night. Additionally, the Internet news sites in the game state that "in excess of half a million dollars was stolen." Excalibur5033 09:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It should probably be noted... ...that this mission more or less effectively ends any cash problems that the player may have had up to this point. After I did this mission I was never in any financial trouble ever again, and I bought rocket launchers, grenades, and got 'Wasted' with impunity.--Doop. 00:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Uhhhh... Who really cares? Chimpso 08:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, my bad, I thought this was a wiki, you know, a site that compiles relevant information about a subject, in this case, the GTA series. I guess I must be in the wrong place! My bad! Can someone point me to a GTA wiki that doesn't dismiss suggestions as 'Who really cares'? --Doop. 23:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) It's $250,000 It's deffinatly, $250,000 They rob 1 million, and each man gets $250gs each, Niko, Packie, Derrick, and St. Micheal's family. Look closely when you play the misson.Grand Theft AJ 22:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Guys? Isn't it sort of weird that the third island gets unlocked after this mission even though it got closed in the first place for terrorist activities? HeadManiac 22:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) That's really weird. "Let's open up the third island after a bunch of guys rob a bank and gun down 50 cops!!" --Grayjack 02:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Grayjack Well, there is a prison on the 3rd island, maybe the police were still searching for them and they opened up the thrid island so when they got caught them, they would take them to the prison? Or maybe the police were so horrified about the damage their vehicles took and the many donuts were in those destroyed vehicles, they needed to find a new place to store them so they opened the 3rd island to hide them in. Or maybe they were worried about the pedestrians so they wanted them to retreat over to the 3rd island though many of them didn't listen.Answering Machine (talk) 11:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC)